


Torenn's Works 1 (Volonquor x Suvia)

by altmeris



Series: TESV: Skyrim stories [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: A terrible drabble written by Torenn Salvia about two of her own characters, an Aldmeri Dominion battlereeve named Volonquor and an Imperial legate named Suvia.





	Torenn's Works 1 (Volonquor x Suvia)

Crack!

Another strike, another shout of pain from the Imperial captive. Suvia gritted her teeth as blood oozed down her bare front, her eyes squeezed shut.

“You are trying my patience, Imperial dog,” Vololquor hissed, though through his anger Suvia could hear barely contained excitement.

Crack!

“Ugh!” the Legate cried again. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she held them back. She could not appear weak! If she showed the slightest sign of weakness, things would get much, much worse.

“I will ask you once more. What is the position of your legion? Where are the rest of your troops?!”

“The men I was in charge of?” Suvia asked acidly, opening her eyes to glare at the Dominion warlord, “You fucking killed them all, remember?!”

Volonquor’s lips curved into an awful smirk, and he swung the whip again with another resounding CRACK!, adding another raw mark to the Imperial’s pale skin. “That’s enough cheek from you,” he purred in a mocking voice that made Suvia want to shove a sword through his gut, “You know what I mean. I want to know where the rest of your little legion has run off to.”

“So you can slaughter them like you did my men?”

As Volonquor moved, Suvia squeezed her eyes shut and cringed, awaiting another strike, but it didn’t come. Instead, she felt a finger lift her chin and she found the Aldmeri Battlereeve’s piercing amber gaze boring into her.

“’tis quite a shame, girl, to have to damage you like this,” he said softly. His finger left her chin and slid down her neck to trace one of her injuries. Suvia winced and instinctively tried to pull back, but her shackles kept her from doing so.

“Yes… it hurts, doesn’t it? But it doesn’t have to be this way. All you need to do, my dear, is tell me what I need to know. Tell me where your troops are stationed and the pain will go away.”

“Okay… okay,” Suvia whispered. “I’ll tell you…” she paused for a moment. “When the Deadlands freeze over!”

“Why, you insolent little-”

WHACK!

Suvia cried out in pain as the back of the Battlereeve’s hand connected squarely with her cheek.

“It seems you are rather resistant to the usual forms of interrogation,” Volonquor whispered, his eyes alight with a feverish gleam. “But no matter, no matter… I have so many wonderful ways of loosening tongues…” His clawed gauntlets traced angry pink lines into his captive’s bare skin. “How about we try something a little… different?”

**Author's Note:**

> Torenn writes many stories in her spare time. This is part of the one she cherishes the absolute most, a terrible story of a Dominion battlereeve and an Imperial legate.


End file.
